


El destino no es un lecho de rosas

by TheGoldenHawk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, The blue fairy is a bitch
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenHawk/pseuds/TheGoldenHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuerzas superiores siempre se encargaron de mantener el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal hasta que creó un gran y terribele mal el cual para para destruir también se debe destruir ese equilibrio La categoría podría cambiar en el futuro</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

En las frías montañas donde ningún alma humana o animal se atrevía a acercarse demasiado por miedo a la poderosa magia oscura que guardaba dichas fronteras se escucha el eco del llanto de un bebé el cual resonaba por los muros de hielo solido amplificando el sonido hasta llegar a un féretro de cristal color turquesa en el que reposa un hermosa de mujer cabello largo y rojo como la sangre piel tan blanca como la nieve que rodeaba esas montañas con diminutas pecas alrededor de su nariz, los llantos resonaron por toda la sala cavernosa amplificándose gracias a las columnas que rodeaban el féretro hasta comenzar a agrietarlo y creando en una lluvia de nieve color turquesa con aroma a pergamino.

Un par de grandes ojos color aceituna se abrieron y brillaron el reconocimiento al escuchar el llanto del bebé el cual poco a poco iba desapareciendo como una brisa veraniega dejando a su paso un una cálida luz dorada y el aroma a rosas silvestres.

De los labios rosados de aquella mujer salió una carcajada la cual resonó por los pasillos de todo aquel palacio de cristal erizando la piel y llenando su corazón de miedo a cualquier criatura que logre escuchar ese sonido tan ancestral.

"Así que ella ya nació, maravilloso, sorprendente, encantador" hablo a la nada dicha mujer con una voz cantarina la cual se confundiría con la de un ángel

"Bueno es hora de ponerse a trabajar" murmuro mientras agitaba su mano y limpiaba toso el polvo y desorden que siglos de olvido habían provocado a su amado castillo

Mientras su magia limpiaba el castillo aquella mujer se acercaba un espejo rectangular de aproximadamente 5 metros por 3 metros, lo descubrió de aquel paño color escarlata que lo protegía del paso tiempo y murmuro en voz baja en un idioma ancestral un pequeño hechizo de localización.

"Bien como decidieron llamarte en esta vida querida"

En el espejo se escuchaba el arrullo de una madre a su hijo, " _Belle Belle mi pequeña bienvenida mi pequeña rosa, mi pequeña belleza"_

En otro lugar cerca del mar se encontraba el reino de Avolena donde el rey y la reina disfrutaban de la dicha de ser padres, después de muchos años de intentos varios fracasos y 12 horas de agonía el rey y la reina por fin tenían el mayor deseo de su corazón

_"Maurice mi amor ven a conocer a nuestra hija" llamo la reina desde su lechos a su esposo el cual se paseaba nerviosamente a los pies de cama_

_"Oh es tan hermosa igual que su madre"  dijo sonriendo a su esposa_

_" Mira tiene tus ojos" exclamo la reina al ver como su hija abría los ojos por primera vez mostrando una sombra de azul tan brillante y hermosa como las costas que rodeaban su reino_

 

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

"Belle, Belle, Belle, que nombre tan mas encantador han escogido para ti" murmuro la mujer mientras cubría su espejo y caminaba hacia las puertas de su castillo recién remodelado

"Bueno creo que tengo que hacer una visita al encantador reino de Avolena para conocer a su nueva princesa" dijo alegremente casi bailando y cantando mientras se ajustaba su capa de terciopelo color turquesa y plateado y se evaporaba de aquellas frías y duras montañas congeladas rumbo al reino de Avolena


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Upon A Time no me pertenece bla bla bla, bien lo siento mucho por lo actualizar en un tiempo pero han pasado un montón de cosas, entre mi trabajo, otro nuevo trabajo, no he tenido tiempo y la traducción en ingles fue realmente complicado por el ingles no es mi lengua materna, pero me esforzare para que mis actualización sean contantes por favor dejen sus hermosos comentarios y disfruten

 

 

El invierno había sido duro y el parto de la reina también la enfermedad empezaba a opacar la alegría del nacimiento de la princesa, como si fuera obra de alguna magia malvada poco después del nacimiento de su hija la reina adquirió una enfermedad misteriosas la cual diezmaba su fuerza y acababa con su energía enviándola directo a los brazos de la muerte. El rey Maurice convoco a todo medico y sanador de todo el reino y reinos vecinos con el único propósito de de salvar a su esposa e hija.

"¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN, NO ME IMPORTA SI TENGO QUE VENDER MI PROPIA ALMA AL OSCURO MISMO, USTEDES SALVARAN A MI ESPOSA E HIJA O MI ROSTRO IRACUNDO SERÁ LO ULTIMO QUE VEAN, EN SUS MISERABLES VIDAS" rugía con furia debido todas las negativas por parte de los médicos, con respecto a la salud de su esposa e hija.

" Su alteza, ya se lo explicamos, la cura para lo que aqueja a la reina esta mas allá de nuestros conocimientos sobre plantas y enfermedades, no hay nada que podamos hacer" hablo diplomáticamente uno de los médicos que se encontraba en la sala del trono

"Su alteza, si se me permite un concejo, yo le diría que invoque a las hadas" llamo con una voz ronca y cavernosa, el segundo de los tres hombre de medicina que se encontraban allí presentes

Aquel hombre tenía la cabeza casi calva, una barba grasosa y vestía un atuendo de monje el cual desprendía el festivo aroma del muérdago, pero lo que probablemente más se destacaban eran sus ojos oscuros y cansados con una pisca de inconsciencia e ingravidez como si no fuera el que hablaba, sin embargo y sorprendentemente nadie se percato de eso o si lo hicieron lo atribuyeron al cansancio después de trabajar durante horas mezclando pociones y yerbas

"Las hadas?" pregunto con un dejo de tristeza "ellas no han abandonado no entiendo de que sirve tener un hada guardián en tu familia si no responden cuando en realidad las necesitas"

"Podría seguir intentando ellas son buenas podrían aunque sea salvar a la princesa" insistió aquel hombre

"No" respondió en tono cortante el rey  "Además mi Colette dice que toda magia conlleva un precio y las hadas no son de fiar yo respetare sus deseos" agrego son un voz triste y agobiada

"Ahora salgan de aquí, sus servicios ya no son requeridos" agrego con voz firme y autoritaria señalando a sus guardias para que escolten a los hombres de medicina fuera de la sala del trono "Y no quiero ser molestado"

"Si su alteza" respondieron al unísoro los tres médicos y guardias mientras salían por la puerta principal de la sala del trono y cerraban tras de si

Ya solo en su sala del trono, el rey Maurice se sentó y contemplo todos los cambios de emociones por los que paso en los últimos días, pasó de la preocupación por su esposa e hija durante el parto, a la alegría de por fin ser padre después de tanto tiempo añorando ese maravilloso regalo, para después regresar a la preocupación, al ver que su esposa empezaba a caer enferma, las parteras diciendo que era debilidad post parto, la angustia y desesperación al ver que no mejoraba, y por si fuera poco su preciosa Belle sin su madre para alimentarla también comenzó a enfermar, el enojo y el miedo al ver que ninguna de las llamadas que hacía a su hada madrina eran contestadas, desesperación e ira al ver que todo el poder que tenía como rey no era suficiente para encontrar a alguien que, salve a su familia,

Ahora después de pasar por todas estas emociones, solo le quedaban unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero sabía que no debía romper la compostura, debía permanecer fuerte para su Colette y su pequeña Belle.

Sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos, el rey casi no se percato del ligero toque en la puerta antes del que el mensajero real entrara, ni su presencia frente a él , fue hasta que se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente, que el se percato de alguien estaba perturbando sus pensamientos.

"¡¿Que no fui claro no quiero ser molestado a menos que sea algo importante?!" exclamo más cansado que molesto

"Lo siento mucho su alteza, es la reina, solicita su presencia en sus alcobas, ella quiere decir adiós"

"No, no, no, esto no es posible" murmuro perturbado y salió corriendo en busca de su esposa, sin percatarse de el viejo monje, escondido entre las sombras de los pasillos, observando con una oscura sonrisa al rey, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo dejando el distintivo olor del pino fresco.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"vaya vaya, por lo visto nos volvemos a ver Spring, ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos eh? ",  llamo la voz cantarina y angelical de una mujer sorprendiendo al hada azul quien observaba los avances de la enfermedad de la reina Colette desde las sombras de una torreta, justo enfrente de el balcón de la habitación del rey y la reina.

"Winter" nombro en un susurro del que no pudo ocultar cierto grado de terror e inmediatamente intento camuflajear con sorpresa "Creí que estabas muerta" agrego con indiferencia

"Solo, cierra los ojos y piensa que es un mal sueño, yo siempre lo hago, mayormente cuando tengo que ver tu cara"

"Al parecer todos estos años no han matado tu buen humor"

"Oh, no creas que he olvidado lo que me hiciste, y no creas que no sé lo que planeas, tu tocas un solo cabello de esa niña y te juro, que hare lo que debí haberte hecho hace mucho tiempo"

"Vamos, Winter  ambas sabemos, que no eres capaz de matarme" dijo riendo " pero dime que tiene de especial la princesa de un pequeño reino junto al mar para, la hechicera del invierno"

"No lo sé, dime tu que tan especial puede ser para ti, que fue necesario convertir en un zombi a un monje, y dispersar, una enfermedad mágica, con sello de sangre?" Winter observo la mirada sorprendida del Hada Azul Y soltó una carcajada

"Vamos, creíste por un momento que no me daría cuenta de que fuiste tú"  ella dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás e inhalando profundamente "Definitivamente el horrible aroma de tu magia"

De pronto un potente estallido de magia iluminó todos los alrededores del castillo impregnando el aire con una luz dorada y el dulce aroma a rosas, dejando sorprendidas a las hechiceras ancestrales

"Bueno, no niega su ancestral procedencia" dijo Winter sonriendo arrogantemente

Blue mientras tanto no estaba muy contenta dándose cuenta que su plan no había funcionado y Belle seguía con vida, sin embargo como bien sabia Winter, Spring jamás se rendía, cuando tenía un malvado plan entre manos, su desaparición por 3000 años es una prueba de ello.

"Tu no creas que has ganado, tu querida, futura hechicera elemental morirá así sea lo último que haga" dijo Reul Grohm entre dientes, señalando de forma amenazadora a la torre donde se encontraba la habitación de los reyes y de donde procedió ese brillante rayo de luz dorada.

" ¿Cuando entenderás, Spring, que para que este mundo gire se  necesita el equilibrio absoluto, no solo el bien y el mal?" dijo con una sonrisa triste, que inmediatamente se transformo en una sonrisa feroz con un brillo asesino en sus ojos mientras alzaba la mano, para soplar sobre su palma y arrojar un polvo brillante directo a los ojos de El Hada Azul.

El Hada chillo de indignación e inmediatamente utilizo su magia para lavarse los ojos y dispersar aquel polvo brillante pero era demasiado tarde ya había sido absorbido por su sistema

"¿¡QUE ME HAZ HECHO?!"

"¿Yo? nada," respondió Winter sonriendo brillantemente, dándole a su rostro un aspecto alegre y juvenil, para después transformarse en una máscara totalmente aterradora "Te lo advertí hace mucho, no te metas en los temas del equilibrio de la , porque yo siempre estaré para detenerte, no importa el tiempo que me tome, siempre te detendré"

"No permitiré que conviertas a esa niña en una hechicera elemental y destruyas el orden que yo misma he creado" respondió tranquilamente

Lentamente con una gracia sobrehumana se acerco a El Hada Azul y le susurro alegremente pero a la vez con un tono amenazador, que le helo la sangre al Hada Azul" Buena suerte encontrándola" antes de desaparecer en una nube de color turquesa

Sorprendida por sus palabras, lentamente se dio la vuelta para contemplar el castillo rumbo a terminar su trabajo y eliminar a la pequeña princesa antes de que sea demasiado tarde, dando un grito de furia e indignación se dio cuenta de que el castillo y la aldea había desaparecido totalmente, solo podía observar el horizonte que mostraba el hermoso mar que bordeaba el reino de Avolena , lo que es peor no podía sentir la magia de la princesa era como si, de pronto hubiera dejando de existir

 

"Maldita seas Invierno y tus malditos trucos"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Por favor, mi Colette, se fuerte, no nos abandones tu hija y yo te necesito, Belle te necesita" decía Maurice totalmente abatido, a su esposa quien no mejoraba, su rostro estaba totalmente blanco, los ojos hundidos en sus cuencas, sobre unas ojeras tan moradas que parecían moretones

 

"No tengas miedo, mi amor, yo estaré bien, siempre estaré a tu lado desde donde me encuentre y velare por ti y por nuestra pequeña Belle" susurro Colette, débilmente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su esposo., "Vamos, parad esas lagrimas, necesito, que me escuches atentamente, ¿recuerdas el joyero que me regalo mi madre?"

"por supuesto!¿por qué?" pregunto, frunciendo el ceño, extrañado por que su esposa le preguntara por algo tan trivial, como las joyas en su lecho de muerte

"No me mires de esa forma, necesito que vayas por el, y me traigas lo que se encuentra en el doble fondo" ella dijo de forma urgente

"¿Desde cuándo tiene un doble fondo?" se preguntó a sí mismo, extrañado mientras caminaba hasta el tocador de su esposa y abría el joyero para descubrir, el doble fondo, donde se encontraba un extraño collar con un dije, compuestos de cientos de pequeñas espirales las cuales aparentaban un pequeño e hipnotisante sol de plata con zafiros que brillaban como, estrellas recién nacidas al tocar el dije, su tacto era frio como la nieve y los zafiros enviaron un pequeño pulso de magia por toda la habitación, el cual se parecia al latido de un corazon, despertando a la pequeña Belle, quien dormía pacíficamente en su cuna junto a la cama de su madre.

Al escuchar a su hija llorar Maurice corrió a su lado para recogerla y entregársela a su madre "Shhhh, mi pequeña rosa no tienes por qué asustarte" arrullo la reina, cansada, pero sin perder aquel distintivo tono maternal "Voy a contarte un secreto....." comenzó Colette con tono hipnótico, mientras le hacia señas, a su marido para que se sentara con ella.

"Tu eres el resultado de mucha paciencia y largos años de perseverancia, eres fruto de un gran amor, No importa cuan sola te sientas tu nunca estaras sola, siempre veras lo bueno en las personas y cuando no la halla lo crearas, conoceras la verdadera naturaleza de todo lo que encuentres y salvaras nuestro mundo por que no importa cuan grande los demas vean un problema cuando todo se vea oscuro y sin esperanza tu siempre encontraras la solucion"

Maurice miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas a su esposa e hija, aquel discurso fue muy extraño, pero quien era el para cuestionarla en un momento como este "¿Tienes el collar?" la débil voz de su dulce esposa, lo saco de su ensueño, ella se veía mas cansada que hace tan solo unos minutos, la pequeña Belle tenía el rostro ceniciento, lo labios azules y respiraba pesadamente.

Estaba apunto de ir corriendo por el doctor, a pesar de que le dijeron, que no podían hacer nada, pero entonces la mirada de su esposa lo detuvo, tenia la mirada llena de fuego y una determinación que no había visto desde que la conoció, entonces recordó su pregunta.

"Si, aquí lo tengo"

"Bien." respondió débilmente mientras tomaba el collar con sus manos temblorosas y lo ponía alrededor de su hija murmurando unas palabras en un idioma prácticamente olvidado en este mundo.

De pronto un gran pulso de magia dorada se extendió por desde el corazón de Belle, hasta alcanzar cada rincón del reino, restaurando su salud, cambiando todo desde dentro hasta afuera.

Con un último aliento la Reina Colette beso por ultima vez a su hija en la frente, "el quinto poder por fin ha llegado, eter a nacido y el reinado de oscuridad terminara" ella susurro mientras observa las mejillas rosadas y ojos tan azules como los suyos

Cerrando los ojos susurro con su último aliento, hacia su esposo " No te preocupes, mi amor yo siempre estaré presente aunque no puedas verme"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey soy yo.. Bueno después de mas de un año una nueva actualización yay!, agradezco muchos a todos quienes me han apoyado con esta historia, gracias a mis amigas de grupo de chat de Nanowrimo quienes con sus wordwars finalmente me ayudaron a salir de mi bloqueo de escritor y poder así traerles un nuevo capitulo y muchos mas que seguirán.
> 
> Bueno, antes de empezar ya saben descargo de responsabilidad yo no poseo OUAT ni sus personajes, solo los tomo prestados de la basura de escritores quienes han arruinado nuestro ship y nos los merecen.
> 
> Feliz Lectura! y no olviden hacerme llegar sus hermosos comentarios

 

 

En lo más profundo de Pixie Hollow, Reul Ghorm, gritaba y destrozaba su oficina en un gran ataque de furia, bien conocida era su ira que ninguna de las hadas se atrevía a acercarse, pues sus ataques de cólera eran bien sabidos a todo lo largo y ancho de la comunidad de Hadas,

"Todo estaba perfectamente bien planeado, matar a la madre y la hija se debilitaría hasta el punto de morir y su magia con ella pero Noooooo, como siempre Winter tenía que venir y arruinar todos mis planes, estaba a punto de convencer al tonto rey de llamarme entonces yo podría deshacerme de la niña, utilizando su tonta supersticiones hacia la magia en su contra"

"No seas tonta, sabes que Winter jamás te lo permitirá, estuviera viva o no" llamo un voz burlona procedente de un gran espejo cubierto con una manta blanca en la esquina de la habitación.

Ella corrió hasta descubrir el espejo, solo para ver así misma pero, no era un reflejo común sino la parte más oscuro de su alma misma hablándote a través de un espejo. " ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ella siempre arruina mis planes, esa niña tenía que morir ella destruirá todo lo he construido"

"¿Creíste que convertir a un monje en tu títere, para convencer al rey que te permitiera estar cerca de su hija, era la respuesta?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"jamás fuiste muy lista verdad cariño?" inquirió sarcásticamente su reflejo "aunque debo de admitir que fue una jugada muy lista de tu parte el matar a la reina, de esa forma no tendrá su iniciación"

"Colette le dio, su collar antes de morir" murmuró con voz pesada dándole la espalda a su reflejo

"¿El collar del sol azul?, bueno eso sin duda la protegerá de todos los que busquen hacerle daño"

"Incluyéndome a mí" murmuró irritada

"Exacto, pero si por una vez tu vida me escuchas, tengo un plan de cómo podemos alejarla de la protección de su madre" exclamó furiosa su reflejo

"Te escucho" dijo en voz baja dándose la vuelta para observar a su reflejo una vez más, aquellos ojos negros como el carbón, fríos y sin alma, esa piel con un tono morado enfermizo, todavía recuerda la primera vez que vio este espejo, ella era solo una niña solitaria que soñaba con un mundo perfecto…..

"Spring!, Spring! ¿me estás escuchando?"

"¡¿Qué?!"

con un suspiro su reflejo continuo, "Tienes que deshacerte de la niña antes de que sus poderes se desarrollen completamente y arruine el equilibrio que creaste"

"¿Qué sugieres que haga?"

"Obviamente no puedes matarla tu misma, por lo que ¿Por qué no conseguir a alguien que haga el trabajo sucio, literalmente?" contestó haciendo una mueca de asco al piensan en la sangre para después sustituirla por una fría sonrisa

"Como que?"

" Bueno recuerdas esa maravillosa limpieza que ideaste hace tanto tiempo para liberarte de los seguidores de Winter y sus queridas hermanas?"

"Estas insinuando que debería iniciar otra guerra ogro?"

"Si por que no?, toda gran civilización necesita una guerra para librarse de la inmundicia que la ha contaminado?"

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón" respondió Azul, con calmada mientras observa el mapa del bosque encantado que adornaba una pared de su oficina

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La reina ha muerto, el pueblo llora, todos lloran por la pérdida de su amada reina, la soberana más justa, buena, noble y piadosa que todo el reino había visto, pero nadie en todo el mundo sufre como el rey Maurice, ha perdido al amor de su vida y lo único que le queda es su preciosa hija. lo único que le da fuerzas para sobrellevar esa profunda pena que lo agobia desde el fondo de su alma.

Maurice observaba a sus súbditos desde el balcón de la biblioteca, observaba la tristeza casi tangible que cubría todo el reino, nunca existió nadie tan bueno y puro como su esposa y teme que sin ella a su lado no podrá continuar reinando.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que la temperatura de la habitación descendió drásticamente, pero la chimenea seguía encendida, sin embargo no era un frío común, era una sensación como estar sentado en una noche de invierno contemplando las estrellas desde tu ventana acompañado de una taza de chocolate caliente

"Ella siempre amo las rosas, no es así" llamo la dulce voz de una mujer desde las sombras

"¿Quién anda allí?" exigió Maurice girando a su alrededor pero no ver a nadie

"No hay necesidad de tener miedo, soy una vieja amiga de la familia," respondió una hermosa mujer, de cabello rojo como la sangre cubierto con un velo negro en símbolo de respeto por el luto que enfrentaba esta familia, su piel blanca como nieve resaltaba hermosamente con su vestido estilo imperio de color verde oscuro, casi negro, sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea bebiendo una taza de té y contemplando las hermosas rosas frescas que se encontraban en un jarrón en la mesita de té.

"¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres?" pregunto confundido mientras se sentaba en un sillón enfrente de ella y la observaba detenidamente.

"lleno de preguntas estamos, eh?," cuestionó Winter arqueando un ceja divertida ante el Rey mientras agitaba la mano y evocaba un servicio de té fresco "vamos sírvete una taza, se pueden entender con mayor claridad las cosas si las acompañas de una taza de té"

A regañadientes Maurice se preparó una taza y observó a la extraña bruja que tenía delante de él

"Vengo a dar mi pésame Maurice, Colette siempre fue una mujer maravillosa, sólo lamento no él no haberla conocido." dijo Winter después de un rato de silencio mientras observaba las danzantes llamas de la chimenea.

"Así como Belle jamás conocerá a su madre?" Preguntó Maurice en tono desafiante y desdeño a esta mujer la cual obviamente poseía magia algo que nunca fue bien visto en su reino

Ignorando su tono, Winter respondió con voz tranquila y amable "Tal vez Belle no conocerá a Colette de la forma la en que nos hubiera gustado pero ella la conocerá de una forma diferente, cada año que crezca y madure verás una cualidad de tu esposa en tu hija y así Colette nunca será olvidada y Belle conocerá a su madre, ese es mi regalo para ti"

"Porque estás aquí?, Quién eres qué quieres por qué te importa tanto mi familia?"

Desviando la mirada de las danzantes llamas de la chimenea Winter, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el balcón donde previamente Maurice observaba a su pueblo y en voz baja y triste comenzó a explicar

"No importa quién soy, su majestad, quien era fue olvidado, quien soy no será reconocido pero quién seré eso es lo que en realidad importa," respondió tranquilamente antes de agregar con voz firme "Se acerca una gran guerra Maurice, una guerra mágica la cual arrasará con todo una vez más, Belle será parte de ella lo quiera o no, tu sabes quién era tu esposa, que es lo que era, te pido que me permitas proteger y entrenar a Belle, sabes el destino que le aguarda"

"No" siseó furioso

"¿No, ni siquiera has escuchado mi propuesta?" cuestiono Winter en un tono sorprendido " ¿Te importaría ampliar esa respuesta querido?" pregunto indulgentemente

"He dicho que no, no me importa lo que vayas a decir, mi hija no tendrá nada que ver con la magia, la magia destruyó la familia de mi esposa y sospecho que tuvo algo que ver su muerte no permitiré que mi dulce hija sea arrastrada a ese mar de intrigas y dolor que se es tu mundo y el mundo de los seres como tú, no me importa quién fuiste, eres, o serás" exclamó furioso

"Parece que no sabes a lo que te estás enfrentando Rey Maurice" dijo en tono burlón poniéndose de pie " Ella es El Éter, todo ser oscuro y luminoso en este reino y los colindantes buscan por ella, crees tú pequeño reino y tu hija sobreviven sin mi protección, en este momento cientos de seres mágicos ya saben de su existencia y vienen por ella" exclamó Winter furiosa acorralando a Maurice cada vez más en su silla frente al fuego su brillantes ojos verdes transformados en infinitos pozos de de color sangre los cuales reflejaban una furia y poderosa magia.

"mi pequeño truco de magia para alejar a las Hadas no durará mucho y ¿Qué harás después eh?" exclamó antes de respirar profundamente antes de alejarse y caminar hacia el balcón una vez más para tratar de calmarse, conjuro una bola de nieve la cual transformo en diferentes figuran antes de desaparecer tan rápido como apareció.

Maurice observaba a esta extraña mujer, podía sentir el poder que emanaba de su ser, sabía que si su querida Colette estuviera aquí en este momento ella sabría qué hacer, la magia siempre fue su punto fuerte, pero a la vez no podía permitir que su hija entrara en el mundo de la magia él mismo vio lo duro que es esa vida y como todo padre no quiere ver a su hijo sufrir.

"¿Qué es lo que propones para proteger a mi hija?"

Winter dándose vuelta lentamente, sonrió cálidamente a Maurice, sus ojos recuperando su hermoso color verde

"El collar que Colette le dio, la protegerá hasta reciba su iniciación, lo cual ocurrirá en 12 años, cuando llegue ese momento me la entregarás para que yo pueda entrenarla en las artes elementales, mientras tanto yo protegeré a tu reino"

"Si no lo hago que pasará?"

"Existen muchas cosas que pueden pasar, la magia que habita en su interior la abrumara hasta la locura, algún ser oscuro la entrenará y la corromperá, algún ser luminoso la encontrara y la corromperá, podría explotarse a sí misma ,y así la lista continúa, pero ninguna termina con un bonito final para nadie de tu querido reino."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, tragó saliva antes de levantarse y para responder "Dame una semana para pensarlo"

" No hay mucho que pensar, pero está bien tienes 7 días" y con esas últimas palabras Winter se despidió, dejando atrás solo una estela de humo color turquesa

Suspirando Maurice se desplomó una vez más en su silla y miró hacia el techo "Oh mi amor cuanto te necesito, no sé qué hacer"

**Author's Note:**

> Asi que esta es mi primera historia por favor léanla y no sean demasiado duros si soy una escritora terrible
> 
> Bueno el descargo de responsabilidad obviamente OUAT y sus personajes y conceptos no me pertenecen si lo hicieran no no haria sufrir tanto a rumbelle ni tendría que trabajar escribiendo artículos aburridos sobre por que fumar es malo.


End file.
